Sky's Journey
by Rosefighter
Summary: An average girl is having weriod dreams whats going to happen. First story so please be easy on me. sorry I suck at summeries. Not going to be continued...sorry
1. chapter 1

Okay this is my first try at doing this so be easy on the flames please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts but I do own my OC's, and 15cents so you wont get anything from me.

This means thinking This is talking 

Character Info:

Name: Sky

Age: 16

Height: 5'9"

Eyes: blue or green depending on feelings

Hair: brown

Sky is on a platform. _How the hell did I get here?_

**So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The Door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it"** asked the voice that sounded like a woman whispering.

_What's the worst that can happen?_ Sky took a step forward. Three platforms appeared, on one there was a sword on another a staff and last was a shield.

**The power sleeps with in you. You must pick the form.**

Whoever you are you are starting to piss me off. Oh well I've always chosen the sword in KH why shouldn't I now. This is all just a dream because I play to much kingdom hearts.

_Sky walked forward and grabbed the sword._

**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destructi_on. _Is this the power you seek? **asked the voice

**Yes** said Sky not hesitating.

**The path is set what do you give up in exchange. **said the voice.

**I give up the Staff** Sky said.

**You will give up the power of friends?**(I'm making this up) the voice said.

Yes 

**You have chosen the power of the warrior; you have given up the power of friends. Is this the form you choose? **said the voice.

_Yes_

The platform shattered and Sky was falling to another one.

**You have gained the power to fight. Know you must learn to use it to keep your light burning bright.**

Sky tried a couple of attacks with the sword. Creatures started to attack Sky. She easily defeated them. _Man it looks a lot easier in the game._

**Watch out behind you.** said the voice

Sky turned to stop another creature from attacking her and killing it.

_These heartless feel weird._

A dark sticky goo pulled her under.

Finally she ended up by a door. Sky tries to open it but can't.

"**To open the door you must be ready to face what will come later. Show me you are ready and the door shall open.** said the voice.

Sky saw a beam of light show a treasure chest. She went over to it and tapped it. It opened and she got a potion. The doors turned solid. Sky touched the doors and ended up on a wooden floor.

**Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me about yourself **said the voice.

Sky looked around to see 2 boys and a girl.

_Ok this is getting really freaky. If I remember the game that's Selphie, Wakka and Tidus._

Sky went to talk to Selphie.

**What's more important to you?** asked Selphie.

**That would have to be my life** said Sky

**Is it really that important?** said Selphie

Then she went to talk to Tidus

**What are you afraid of?** asked Tidus

**Being hurt mentally by someone I love.** replied Sky

**Is that so scary **asked Tidus

_I should punch you._

Then she talked to Wakka.

**What do you want outta life **asked Wakka

**To do everything I can **replied Sky

**Is that so great **asked Wakka.

**Your life is important to you. You are afraid of being hurt mentally by someone you love. You want to do every thing you can. Your journey starts at dawn.**

Sky shot awake to her alarm clock. _Was it all a bad dream what happened._

Tune in next time to find out what is going on. Oh yeah please send any of your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Audience: Start it already

Sky: SHHH! Rosefighter had a really long night last night so can you keep it down she is asleep on the couch.

Rosefighter: mumbles: Sky do the disclaimer

Sky: Rosefighter does not own Kingdom hearts. But she does own me. If you try to steal me Sephiroth will come and kill you.

Sephiroth steps into view.

Audience: how'd she do that?

Rosfighter: I just know his weak ness.

Sky's Journey

Chapter 2 in the sending

KKKKKKKK

Sky had an average day got pleanty of homework and nearly got grounded by her foster parents. Finally at the end of the day she slipped into her sweet hearts pants and a light blue t-shirt and went to sleep.

KKKKKKKK

Rose woke up with a start and saw nothing but darkness. She felt around to notice that she wasn't on her bed any more. All of a sudden a beam of light appeared in front of her. She got up slowly and walked toward the light. She reached out touched the light. It engulfed her. She shout her eyes because the light was so bright. Finally she thouched ground. She opened her eyes and looked around.

**Oh shit this looks like traverse town.**

She got a bigger shock when she looked down at her clothes. She was now wearing light blue jeans that hung on her hips, a blue t-shirt, and cheap looking tennis shoes. What gave her a bigger shock was that she was holding a keyblade. The blade part looked like Oblivian but the hilt/handle was dark red and the chain that hung off it had a red rose with a green stem on it. The keyblade disappeared and a silver braclet appeared on her right wrist. On it was a charm like the rose on the keyblade. She put her hand into her pocket to descover that she had a small round mirror in there she pulled it out to look at herself. Her features hadn't changes at all. Except know she had a red hair ribbon tied to her ponytail, earrings like the one Tidus has on FFX, and the crown necklace Sora wears on Kingdom Hearts. She put the mirror back into her pocket and took off the necklace and shoved it into her pocket. She slowly left the ally to find herself in the first district. She made her way to the accessory shop knowing that maybe some one in there could help her. She stepped in there to see a guy behind the counter.

"What do you want kid," asled the guy.

"My name is Sky and where are we?" asked Sky

"Your in Traverse Town," said the guy

"Your shitting me mister,' said Sky

" My name is Cid not mister and I'm not," said Cid

"Shit this isn't good," said Sky leaning heavily against the counter.

"Do you need any help," asked Cid.

"Sort of I just don't get how I got here," said Sky

"Look I know this guy in third district he will be able to help you," said Cid.

"Then that's where I'll go," said Sky getting ready to leave.

"Hey Sky be carefull the heartless are acting up more than usual I would watch your back," said Cid.

"I will," said Sky as she left.

Sky walked behind the shop and slowly opened the door to the second district.

Maybe I should go see if all 99 puppies have been found 

Sky walked in front of the hotel and was almost at the gizmo shop when 5 Heartless soldiers attacked her. She quickly took care of them and jumped to the lower street. There a large body attacked her she took care of it fast and ran to the Third district door. She quickly opened it and ran in. Seven Heartless soldiers appeared. Sky was about to fight them when a guy in leather and a girl in yellow appeared.

"Yuffie take the girl to the house," said the guy.

"got it Leon," said Yuffie

KKKKKKKK

Well that is the end of this chapter please review if you do I'll give you a plushy of your choice.


	3. Important message form the Author

Important message from the Author

Hey persons I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while cuz I was gone.

Sky: yeah she was chasing Josiah.

Shut it or I'll just kill you

Sky: meep

Okay here is the deal I need you as my readers to choose either the necklace or the mirror.

If you choose the necklace than it will be more of a love action adventure. With my own ocs Sarah and Martín.

If you choose the mirror than it will be more of a horror drama adventure. With my own ocs Kalvin and Sam.

I need at least 3 people to vote and tell me what they want before I go on.

See ya - Rosefighter


	4. Chapter 3

**Sky's Journey**

Sky: Yeah a new chapter

Rosefighter: Yeah I know I finally had people vote.

Sky: so?

Rosefighter: and the winner is…necklace

Sky: so in other words this is know going to be and love action adventure story with Sarah and Martín.

Rosfighter: yep that also means that from know on instead of this being Sky's Journey the title will change only on the chapters no where else. So here

**Sky's Journey: the Necklace**

Sky: yep.

Rosefighter: I only own sky and the other oc's if you sue me you will get a drop of water.

.:start:.

"Got it Leon," said the girl in yellow.

She stepped close to Sky but she jumped away. Yuffie tried to grab her again and knocked her out. Leon finished off the heartless and helped Yuffie carry the girl into the house.

Awakening

The first thing that Sky heard was muffled voices. She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around and nearly freaked out. Near the door were Cloud Strife, and Squall/Leon. Sitting at a table was Merlin, Mickey, Aeris, and Yuffie.

"So you are awake." Said Leon.

"Yeah why did you knock me out," said Sky.

"We had to," said Leon.

"Nice reason," said Sky trying to stand up. She had barley stood when the room spun and she blanked out

Somewhere

This time when sky awoke all she saw was the sky when you fly a gummi ship in Kingdom hearts.

_**So sky which path will you choose?**_

"What the hell do you mean? I don't even know where the boot kicker I am right know," shouted Sky pissed.

_**Will you take the path of light and good or will you turn your back on everyone and go to evil.**_

"That's an easy one. I will go good," said Sky

She was all of a sudden pulled forward. She landed on a green grassy hill.

"I'm really getting to hate that," muttered Sky

**_Will you choose the necklace or the mirror? Be careful here you cannot go back and change your choice_**.

That made Sky stop which one would she choose. There was no reset button here. No second chance. No one to tell her which one will be better. She took a deep breath.

"I choose the necklace," said Sky

Sky shoots up in bed. **What the hell? I guess it was all a dream thought Sky.** She put her hand up to her throat and felt a chain. She looked down to see the crown necklace on her neck.

.:end:.

Rosefighter: sorry it took so long schools started and it will probably be a while before I can post again.

Sky: hurry and review please.


	5. Chapter4

**Sky's Journey: Necklace **

**Chapter 4**

Rosefighter: Hey look I another chapter!

Sky: yep so did you hear.

Rosefighter: yup Green Day is coming in October and I might get to go. Do the disclaimer.

Sky: Rosefighter doesn't own Kingdom hearts. All she owns is her own characters. If you sue all you will get is all her homework!

.:Start:.

Sky shoots up in bed. **What the hell? I guess it was all a dream thought Sky.** She put her hand up to her throat and felt a chain. She looked down to see the crown necklace on her neck. **Then again may be it wasn't thought Sky.** She got out of bed to look at her alarm clock it changed to 5:00am and the alarm went off. She shut it off and changed into her school clothes.

-at School-

Sky walked into her math class half asleep. "Hey Sky how are you doing?" asked Sarah. "okay I had a really weriod dream," said Sky. "What Marquez chase you around," said Martin. "no" replied Sky.

-recounts what happened-

Both of them look at Sky. "You sure you weren't dreaming?" asked Martin. "No look at the necklace," said Sky showing them the necklace. Before they could commit the teacher called the class to order. Sky tried to pay attention but her mind was on what happened. Instead of taking notes she stared blankly at the board replaying what had happened.

.:at home:.

Sky sat at her desk doing her homework. She was fighting to stay awake but failed she slowly fell asleep.

.:back in the ally way:.

Sky awoke up and again her clothes had changed. Now she was wearing a dark red tank top, long skater pants, heavy boots, her hair pulled up in a pony tail and of course the keyblade. She sighed slightly and made her way to the first district. This time it was totally diserted. She walked toward the Item shop. "So you are the new master of the keyblade," said someone behind her. Sky whipped around and saw a man in black. "Who are you?" asked Sky. "Yes who am I Sky?" said the man. "How did you know my name?" said Sky. "I am…"

.:end:.

Rosefighter: Heh so do you want to know his name? Well I'll need at least 2 people to review.

Mob: grumbles

Sky: hurry please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Shy's Journey**

**Chapter 5**

Sky: Look she finally updating!

Rosefighter: Yes I am. Also the story is on a C2. So I decided to do it again.

Sky: That's only because you were threatened by Sarah

Rosefighter: Shut up and do the Disclaimer.

Sky: Rosefighter doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. If you sue her all you'll get is…a broken C.D.

.:Start:.

Yes who am I Sky?" said the man.

"How did you know my name?" said Sky.

"I am… " the hood went back

"Bill!"

"Yes"

"You bastard!"

"So those are your last words?"

Bill struck quick and fast. Sky parried the attack just barely. Bill attacked again and hit her straight into the wall. Sky tried to sit up when another person joined the battle. Bill stepped back and sneered.

"Sky you will be mine!" said Bill as he disappeared.

Sky's vision began to get blurry as the person walked up to her. The last thing she saw was silver hair.

.:End:.

Sky: that was short

Rosefighter: wacks Sky shut up It's been a while.

Sky: Yeah I know I've been floating in dead space for a while


End file.
